Together
by MargretEverdeen
Summary: "Mako it's ok, I'm right here. It was only a dream." She said reaching out to him in the dark. He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're ok?" He asked harshly. "Both of you?".
1. First Trimester

"You ok Korra?" Mako asked Korra in concern.

The Fire Ferrets were just finishing Pro-Bending practice when Korra started to get a little dizy. It had been five years since the defeat of Amon. Korra ended up staying in republic city to finish her air bending training. She had even led her Fire Ferrets to victory for four years in a row. Now they were ready to make it five.

"Yeah" Korra said as she held her hand to her head softly. "Just a little light headed."

"Maybe you should lie down. Come on, I'll take you back to the apartment." Mako said softly as he led her upstairs. Korra and Mako had been dating ever since they confessed their feelings for each other back in the South Pole.

"I'm fine Mako, don't worry about it." Korra said lightly.

Mako just silently ignored her as he forced her to lie down on their bed. Well it wasn't officially their bed. Korra still lived on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family. Mako and Bolin had moved back in to their apartment above the gym after their first pro bending victory. The winnings giving them more than enough money to live comfortably. Even though Korra officially lived on Air Temple Island, she practically lived in the apartment too. She was there almost every other night.

"Well if you're going to make me lay here, will you at least lay with me?" Korra said while giving one of her infamous puppy dog pouts. Mako sighed but smiled. Kicking off his gear, he crawled into bed and cuddled up to Korra.

As she wrapped her arms around him and smiled, she whispered "I love you."

Mako smirked and replied back, "I love you too Korra."

* * *

So this is the first chapter! First I want to say thank you for reading it! It's not much and not very well written. But I bet if you keep reading, you'll like the story. This is my first fan fiction, so criticism is welcomed. I only want to improve. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. 11 weeks

Mako sat up in bed hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. That's when he realized Korra wasn't in bed next to him. He got up to see what she was doing in the bathroom so early. As he slid the door open he was shocked to see Korra hunched over on the floor holding her stomach. He instantly ran to her side.

"Korra! What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Just a little sick. Let's go back to bed." Korra replied rising.

As Mako lifted her he said "Maybe you should see a healer. First you were faint at practice and now you're sick."

"It's nothing Mako, don't worry about it." Korra replied as she pulled up the covers.

"Korra." Mako said sternly as he also climbed back into bed.

"Mako, trust me. I know my body. I'm fine." As Korra rolled over and drifted off into sleep, she felt a feeling of dread wash over her as she realized she was saying this more to convince herself then Mako.

* * *

Hope you liked! Keep reading please! Review if you want, too! Criticism welcome!


	3. 12 Weeks

"Are you sure?" Korra asked softly.

"Yes Korra. Congratulations." Pema said as she handed Korra some tea. Korra had gone to Pema with her suspicions about the changes in her body. After asking her a few questions and consulting a healer from the air temple, Pema had excitedly told Korra, as they sat down for tea, that she was indeed pregnant. Pema then noticed the glazed and nervous look in Korra's eyes.

"This wasn't planned was it?" Pema asked softly as she reached across the table and took Korra's hand.

Korra just stared off in the distance as she slowly shook her head.

"Well that's alright. A baby is a blessing no matter what." Pema said reassuringly as she gave Korra's hand a little squeeze.

"H-how… how am I supposed to tell Mako?" Korra whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be happy Korra."

Korra finally broke out of her daze and looked to Pema. "We've never even talked about this sort of thing. We just barley agreed on our wedding plans. The wedding isn't even till the end of the pro-bending season! …Oh spirits, pro-bending! I can't compete anymore!"

"Korra." Pema said softly trying to calm the Avatar's nerves.

"And what will the world think of a pregnant Avatar?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Lots of Avatar's have had children." Pema replied.

"Roku and Aang were both boys and I don't know if Kyoshi was ever pregnant."

"I'm sure there have been pregnant Avatars Korra."

"Maybe." Korra replied calming down a little bit. "Maybe I'll talk to some of my past lives and find out." Korra stood and rose from the table.

"That's the spirit Korra!" Pema said also rising. "Just wait and see, everything is going to turn out fine." Pema pulled Korra into a hug and held her tightly.

'I hope your right Pema.' Korra thought to herself as she hugged Pema back.

* * *

Ok so I got a review that said Kyoshi did have a daughter. I did not know that. I feal like an idiot for not knowing. Anyways, I changed it from "Kyoshi was never pregnant" to Korra not knowing if kyoshi was pregnant. However, I couldn't find it any where on the internet that this was true, so I just rewrote it the way it is now. Anywyas, not my favorite chapter, but a necessary one... I think. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	4. 13 Weeks

Nerves. That's all Korra could feel. She was a bundle of nerves and was pacing the apartment back and forth. After finding out there were a few other pregnant avatar's Korra had calmed down a little bit. But now it was time to tell Mako.

He was finishing practice down stairs and was on his way up to have a special dinner with Korra, which she had planned. She was going to tell him over dinner, hoping that by feeding him his favorite food, he would be a little calmer when she broke the news to him.

However, upon hearing the door open, Korra turned to see Mako walking in. As he walked in wiping sweat off his brow, he looked up and smiled. The sight of him standing there looking so at peace made Korra weak in the knees and she just couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"I'm Pregnant." She blurted out.

Mako's smiling face changed to one of utter shock. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Korra whispered looking down. "Mako, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to –

Before Korra could finish her sentence she was lifted in the air and was spinning around.

"Mako what are you doing?" Korra said laughing. Mako finally put her down and started kissing her all over her face. Korra continued to laugh

"Mak- Mako stop!" She said through her laughs. He finally stopped and looked down at her smiling with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Korra." He whispered.

"You're not mad?" She asked looking up at him.

"Mad? How could I be mad? I mean it's unexpected sure, but this… just wow."

"But aren't you scared?" Korra asked "I'm scared! What if I'm a terrible mother because I'm too busy being the Avatar?"

"Sure I'm scared, but I'm excited too. I'm not going to let the nerves ruin that, and you shouldn't either. You'll be a wonderful mother Korra."

"What are you scared of?" Korra asked.

"Well…" Mako said looking down at the Avatar in his arms. "I'm scared of the possibility that something could happen to us." Korra looked at him confused.

"I don't want to… "Mako sighed looking for the right words. "I don't want the kid to become an orphan."

Korra's eyes softened. She hadn't thought about that. Of course Mako would be worried about something like that. She started feeling guilty. Her fears were silly compared to Mako's.

"Mako," she whispered. "We have so many people that would take care of the baby. You don't have to worry." Mako smiled at Korra and held her a little closer.

"I know you'll be a great father. You raised Bolin so well." Mako leaned down a kissed Korra softly.

"And you'll make a great mother." He said softly. Korra smiled at him and they shared a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked! Oh and just in case you havn't already noticed. The title of each chapter is how far along in the prenency Korra is. I was debating if I should post the chapter titles at the top of the text but I think I'll just leave things the way they are. Thanks for reading!


	5. 17 Weeks

Mako was stomping up the stairs to the apartment he now permanently shared with Korra. They had officially moved in a week ago right before she made a public announcement to Republic City and the world that she was pregnant. The press was having a field day.

As Mako entered the apartment he was clutching a newspaper so tight in his fist, it was a surprise he hadn't burnt it to ashes yet. He had found an article that was none to flattering about the 'out of wedlock' baby he and the avatar would soon have.

As he walked into the bedroom ready to show it to Korra, he stopped mid step when he saw what was going on. There stood Korra in front of the mirror, her shirt rolled up to just under her breasts. Her hands were laid lightly upon her now barely showing stomach. She was looking at her reflection in the mirror examining her swollen abdomen with a concentrated look on her face.

Korra gasped as she looked up in the mirror and saw a shocked Mako standing behind her. She quickly pulled her shirt down, embarrassed and started to walk away as if nothing happened. Mako quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, hugging her close.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" He whispered.

Korra looked up at him and blushed as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'm gonna get fat you know." She said.

"I don't care. You're supposed to be fat when you're pregnant. You can worry about being skinny after you've had the baby." He replied. He then leaned down giving her a soft kiss. He was glad moments like these made him forget about trivial things like newspaper articles.

* * *

So I just wanted to have a little fluff chapter. I picture Korra being amazed at her growing stomach, so I came up with this. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	6. 21 Weeks

"Come on!" Korra shouted while throwing her fist up in the air. It was the final round of the pro bending championship games and Korra was sitting in the stands next to Tenzin.

"Korra please. It's not good for the baby to get so riled up." Tenzin said calmly. Tenzin had taken the news of Korra's pregnancy rather well. Now he was nothing but support for the two soon-to-be parents.

"I know." Korra said sitting back down. "But the ref totally should have called that! I swear if I find out they were paid off I'm gonna rip them a new one!" Tenzin sighed. He'd never get through to her while she was so focused on the game.

The Fire Ferrets had to win this round or it would be all over. Since Korra had to leave the team, the Fire Ferrets had found a new water bender. Though he wasn't as skilled as Korra, he was talented enough to keep the team in the season all the way to the championship game. However the wolf bats were playing dirty and it almost seemed like a lost cause at this point. Just as Mako was teetering over the edge he took a deep breath, then out of nowhere he was able to move forward and take down two wolf bats.

"Yes!" Korra shouted jumping out of her seat again. "Do you see that Tenzin? I taught him that!" Korra shouted looking back at him.

"Yes Korra." Tenzin said with an eye roll, for it was him who taught her that move many years ago.

All of the sudden the ending buzzer was heard. Korra quickly looked away from Tenzin and back to the center of the arena to see who was still standing. There in the middle of the platform stood Mako breathing hard and looking utterly exhausted.

"Yes!" Korra screamed. "We won! We did it again! Woo hoo!" Korra was practically jumping up and down throwing her fists in the air. Tenzin stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she was five months pregnant.

She looked up at him and smiled, blushing at her actions. "Come on, let's go congratulate the team." Tenzin said.

Once Korra and Tenzin found the team, Korra practically ran into Mako's arms giving him a congratulations kiss.

"You did it!" she exclaimed pulling out of the kiss. "I knew you could. All of!" she said turning to Bolin and the new water bender. "I'm so proud."

Later that night, as Korra and Mako were lying in bed, comfortably in each other's arms, Korra looked up at Mako and asked. "How did you do it?" She asked

"Do what?" he asked, looking down at her.

"When you were on the edge, I thought for sure you'd fall. Then you suddenly went into this whole new mode. It's like something inside you changed." Korra said.

"Well…" Mako started. "Right as I was about to fall, I thought of you. I thought of you and the baby." He said as he started to rub her round stomach.

"What about us?"

"I thought about how much I want to protect you both and provide for the two of you. I had to win this so I could have the money for all of us."

"Mako…" Korra said sitting up. "We have more than enough money to support all three of us. We can live comfortably, for years, thanks to all the other games we've won. We've invested in things and we're totally set."

"I know." Mako sighed sitting up on his elbows. "It's just… I always want us to be ok."

"We are ok Mako. We're more than Ok."

"I know, it's just… after living with barely anything for so long, I want to make sure you and the baby never have to go through that."

"We won't Mako. We're set for life." She then started to smirk. "Plus you forget. I'm the Avatar. People are always going out of their way to please me. We'd be totally fine if something did happen"

Mako stared at her with a small smile. "It's just habit I guess."

"Well I love your little habits." she said leaning forward and kissing him. He pulled her back down into the bed with his arms around her.

"We're going to be ok Mako." She said. He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her round belly.

"We'll be more then ok." He answered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far. And even if you don't, let me know! Thanks!


	7. 25 Weeks

"No! You can't actually be considering this!" Mako shouted.

"I have no choice! It's my duty as the Avatar!" Korra shouted back.

"What about your duties as a mother?" He interjected.

"Mako." Korra sighed as she helped prepare Oogi for a long trip. "I can't just let these two cities kill each other because their Avatar was busy lying in bed." Away in the earth kingdom, two growing cities had broken into a civil war of sorts, fighting over land.

"Korra it's not safe to put you or the baby in a situation like that."

"I'll be with her the entire time." Tenzin interrupted walking up to them.

"Besides Mako, It's not like I'm actually fighting. I'm meeting with the leaders from both cities to help them come up with some kind of treaty."

"I still don't like it. Can't they find peace themselves?" Mako complained.

"Mako," Korra laughed. "I'm the Avatar. They need my help. I'll be back in a week. I promise. We both will." She added as she put her hands on her stomach. Mako walked up to her and placed his hands next to hers. He sighed. He knew she was right.

"What am I supposed to do without you for a week?" He asked jokingly. Now that the pro bending season was over, there wasn't much for him to do.

"You can help Bolin into his new apartment." She said more seriously. Bolin had decided to get a place of his own to make room for the baby. Mako and Korra tried to convince him to stay. There was plenty of room for all four of them. But he decided that after years of sharing everything with his brother, he was ready for this next step.

Mako frowned at Korra. Though he would probably never admit it, Mako was sad to see his brother go. Even though he was only moving to the apartment across the street, he'd never really been apart from his brother for more than a day's time.

Mako sighed "Yeah I guess." He said grumpily.

"Korra, it's time to go." Tenzin said from atop of Oogi.

Korra turned back to Mako and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back before you know it." She said smiling at him. "Spend some quality time with your brother."

"I will. When you get back, the apartment will be as good as new." He leaned down and gave her one final good bye kiss. "Come back safe, ok?"

"I will." She answered. As she flew off into the sky with Tenzin, they waved good bye while they both anxiously awaited for the end of the week.

* * *

Before I even came up with this whole story, this one chapter was the first "story" I thought of. I picture Mako always being worried about a pregnant Korra. But Korra of course is totally capable of being the Avatar and pregnant. Thanks for reading!


	8. 29 Weeks

'Where is she?' Mako thought to himself. He was walking around the entire building looking for Korra. Finally he came up to the top balcony that overlooked Yue Bay and Air Temple Island. There Korra was leaning against the railing looking at the view of the sunset behind Air Temple Island. As Mako stepped closer to her, he could hear Korra crying.

"Korra what's wrong?" He asked frantically as he rushed to her side. Korra angrily wiped away her tears.

"It's nothing. Just these stupid hormones are making me all emotional." She said dryly. Mako smiled at her and rubbed her arms.

"I hate being so weak." She added.

"You're not weak Korra." He said. "You're pregnant."

"Same thing." She said pouting.

Mako threw his head back laughing.

"No it's not Korra." He said between laughs. Korra stuck her tongue out at him which only made him laugh more. Finally he settled down and turned Korra around to face him.

"I love you Korra." He whispered. He leaned down giving her a soft kiss. They spent the rest of that night sitting on the balcony in each others arms whispering sweet nothings to each other and sharing passionate kisses.

* * *

I wanted a chapter where Korra's hormones are making her all emotional, but I didn't want to over do it. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I really wanted this content in my story so I put in like this. What do you think! Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	9. 34 Weeks

"No! Please! Please don't hurt them!"

Korra woke up to Mako's screaming. He was having a nightmare. Since she can remember he would have this same nightmare every once in a while. It was about his parents. She sighed sitting up in bed. She hated seeing him like this. His eyes were tightly shut with his head turning from side to side. He was clenching the sheets so tightly between his fists, that his knuckles were turning white.

"Mako." She said shaking him awake. "Mako please wake up, it's only a dream."

Mako gasped bolting up in bed. He looked around the room frantically and breathing harshly.

"Mako its ok, I'm right here. It was only a dream." She said reaching out to him in the dark.

He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You're ok?" He asked harshly. "Both of you?" He placed his hands protectively over her round belly.

"Of course we are Mako." She answered. "Were you dreaming about your parents again?" She asked confused.

"No." He said softly. "It wasn't about my parents this time." Korra was soothingly rubbing his arms as she listened to what he had to say. She was still a little confused.

"It was the same dream as the one with my parents, but instead of them, it was you and the baby." He said softly. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Mako." Korra breathed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I was so scarred. I couldn't do anything. I was week and… and…" he cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh…" Korra whispered. She hugged him tighter and was rubbing his back.

"It's alright. I'm fine. The baby's fine. You have nothing to worry about. It was all a bad dream."

"What if I can't protect you or the baby, once it gets here?" Mako asked pulling out of the hug.

"Mako don't." Korra said sternly. "You're so much stronger then you give yourself credit for. If we ever needed protecting, I know you'd be more then capable."

Mako sighed. "But honestly Mako, nothing is going to happen to us. I'm the Avatar!" she said jokingly. Mako laid back down staring at the ceiling. Korra could see that his nightmare was still bugging him.

"It was only a dream Mako. I promise everything is going to be fine." She said curling up to him.

"I know." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her. He held her tightly and they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing things were going to be ok.

* * *

This is one of my favorite chapters. The way I had this chapter pictured in my head, I feel didn't get potrayed exactly the same on paper. But I'm still pretty happy with it. How about you? Let me know! Thanks for reading!


	10. 40 Weeks

"Hmph!" Korra sighed as she lightly stomped her foot, frustrated. Korra was setting things up in the nursery but wasn't really sure what she was doing. The baby would be here any day now and her nerves were only growing.

Korra threw the stuffed animal that she was currently trying to sit up on shelf, into the crib, finally giving up. She had spent all day trying to organize things in the room to make sure everything was ready for the baby.

"Everything ok?" Mako asked walking in with an amused look on his face.

Korra threw her arms up sighing. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She said as she walked up to him.

Mako smirked at her and put his arms around her. After looking up from her pouting face he looked around the room. She really did have no idea what she was doing. Baby supplies were mixed in drawers with baby toys. Diapers and baby clothes were laid out all over the floor. The room was a mess.

"What were you trying to do?" He said amused looking back at her.

"I was trying to organize the room. But I think I just made things worse." She said sighing and pulling out of the hug. "I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't know how to be a mom."

"Korra, "Mako started to say.

"No!" Korra said as she walked over to the crib. She sighed looking down. "I've never really had to look out for someone or be affectionate to them." She said

"Korra," Mako started again. "You're the Avatar. You know all about taking care of other people. And you're affectionate to me. I don't know what you're so worried about."

Korra sighed again. "I'm just afraid I won't know what I'm doing. You'll be fine because you raised Bolin so well. It's natural for you."

Mako sighed as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he followed her gaze down into the crib.

"I'm nervous too you know. Sure I raised Bolin but he wasn't a baby. It'll be a learning process for both us. As long as we're together, I know we'll be able to do this." He said as he trailed his hands down her sides and placed them on her belly.

Korra sighed. He was right. She turned her face to look at him.

"I love you, you know." She whispered. He smiled and pecked her nose with a light kiss.

"I love you too." He said standing up again. "Now why don't we work on this together?" He said turning and holding his arms out to the room. Korra looked at him and smiled. She knew that as long as they had each other, nothing could ever stop them. They would be wonderful parents for years to come, as long as they were toghter.

Korra replied with a big smile "Together".

* * *

That's all folks! So this was my first story! What do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading! Criticism is welcome. I only want to improve. Oh and keep your eyes open for "Together: The Lost Chapters". There were a lot of chapters that I took out so I'm thinking of posting another story of all my deleted chapters. And I'm not sure if I'm going to make a squeal to this where the baby is actually born. I have ideas that I wrote out but I don't know if it's worth putting a whole story together. We'll see. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!


	11. Author's Note

So I just wanted to let you guys know, that I have a sequel up. For now it's just called "Together Part 2". It's still "In Progress", but I just want to thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories. When I posted "Together", I never thought it would get any love. I'm so thankful. I hope you guys enjoy it. Check it out and let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much!


End file.
